verdunfandomcom-20200213-history
Frontlines
Frontlines is the most popular type of match played in Verdun. It is a competition between the Central Powers and the Entente to secure all sectors, simulating the push-and-pull of trench warfare. Each team has up to sixteen players. Each team is divided into squads of up to four players. The teams alternate between offence and defence ("Attack" vs "Defend"). While on offence the team can score a point by capturing the next trench. If the defending team is able to successfully defend their trench from the attack, then they earn a point. The match ends when one team controls the entire map or the timer runs out. The next map is chosen randomly. If you use the "Play Now" button, you can be assigned automatically to the match with the most players that still has an open spot. Attacking and Defending a Trench When the attacking team has more players in the target trench they are said to be gaining the trench. They will see a meter filling up at the bottom centre of the screen to show how close they are to capturing that trench. The members of the defending team inside the target trench will see a meter decreasing showing that that they are losing the trench. There is a timer on the bottom left that shows how much longer the team on offence has to attack. There are two ways to add precious time to that timer, however. If the team on offence gets the designated amount of kills (30 or 45) they can add time and a message says that the defending team is "taking great losses". If the timer hits zero when the team on offence has at least one man in the target trench, time is added to the timer due to that team having a "foothold". If the team on the offence captures the trench they immediately have to defend the trench they just captured. If the offence runs out of time, the team that was defending will start to attack the opposing trench. Squads and Roles There are many squads in Verdun, of different types and different factions. Strategy and Tips * Role of the NCO ** Because the Mortar Strike and Recon Plane abilities are really useful, the NCO should try to use them as often as they are available. They are available after a short cool-down time. ** Because squadmates sometimes re-spawn near the NCO, it's helpful to have the NCO alive near or in the enemy trench while on offence. * Maintaining a Foothold ** While on offence, your team wants to capture the trench and gain a point within the time limit. But a single guy in the trench is all you need for a foothold and time added. With that in mind, it might be useful to hide in or near the enemy trench when the timer is running low. ** If too many players on offence try to stay back and provide cover fire, the team on defence might be able to easily keep their trench clear of enemies. * Communication ** You can type to your teammates by hitting 'U' (default). ** Telling your teammates where the enemies are or are not can help your teammates defend or attack better.